Terra's Return
by JasmineD799
Summary: Terra is back and the team trusts her again but Slade is back somehow now the Titans must find a way to save Terra and defeat Slade.
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy! Beast Boy where are you? Terra ran around wildly it was dark and she couldn't see a thing. she ran and ran till she saw a thin piece of light. She gasped and ran toward it but somehow everytime she'd get closer to it the light would go away. She kept running BEAST BOY! She screamed.

Terra a voice called. Terra stopped dead in her tracks and looked around huh she said beast boy? Terra it echoed come back to me it said come back! Beast Boy Terra called. Then there was a light so bright Terra shielded her eyes and the voice of an angel called Terra it said come here. Terra slowly walked toward it and walked into the light.

In the cave where Terra's statue stood Beast Boy and the others waited for the stone to melt they had found acid strong enough to melt the rock. suddenly there was a bright yellow light and Terra's stone face began to crack. Beast Boy gasped Terra? Terra! he said he ran up to the stone and saw it was melting it..it's working Beast Boy yelled it's working he said. Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy get down he yelled! Then there was a loud BOOM! And Raven shielded them with a black magical force shield Azarath Metrion Zinthos she chanted.

Then all was quiet the titans looked up and saw Terra standing there the suit was gone she stood there with no clothes on she opened her eyes and groaned ungh...Beast Boy? She said and fell unconsciencely Beast Boy reached up and caught her in his arms he smiled Terra he said softly. Robin held out a blanket Beast Boy wrapped around her like she was a baby being born he wrapped her tightly and hugged her in his arms. We should get her home said Robin. Starfire smiled i cannot wait till Terra awakens from her slumber i have missed her so she said. We all did Star said Robin lets go home.

Back at the tower in the titans medical room Terra slept on the bed Cyborg running machines that had cords attached to Terra's head and a needle in Terra's arm like she was in a hospital. Beast Boy sat beside her waiting and waiting for her to wake up. He sighed come on Terra he said wake up already he said quietly. Look man i know you're happy that she's back and you're ready for her to wake up but she's been frozen in stone for 6 months she's got to be exausted said Cyborg you're gonna have to be patient he said. Beast Boy sighed softly, I was patient for 6 months i've been waiting for Terra to come back and i've missed her so much i just wanna hear her voice he said. I know said Cyborg just give her some time he said she'll wake up soon enough. Beast Boy sighed he sat there and wait for an hour Terra still didn't wake up he began to doze off.

(Terra's Mind)

Where am I? W..Was i released from stone? B..Beast Boy where are you Terra asked. She stood up and looked around it was dark she saw a teen figure standing behind her. Beast boy Terra said is that you she asked. The figure smiled yeah it's me he said Terra grinned Beast Boy it's you she said but when she tried to hug him she went right through him like he was a ghost. Wake up Terra he said. Terra gasped huh she said. Wake up it echoed wake up wake up wake up. Terra suddenly snapped back into the real world.

(The Tower)

Her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and stood up not realizing there were cords attatched to her head and a needle in her arm. She pulled the machine down on the floor making a loud noise and screamed at the pain the needle brought. She slammed down in the floor gripping her arm groaning tears streamed down her face where am I in some sort of experiment room she cried. Then warm loving arms wrapped around her shhh shhh someone said a gray gloved hand slowly reached down and took the needle out of her arm Terra looked up her vision was a little blurry. Terra someone said can you hear me? It's me Beast Boy he said Terra's vision finally cleared she looked at Beast Boy. She half smiled B...Beast Boy she said he smiled back I'm here Terra he said softly and he hugged her I'm here he said Terra sat there in his arms with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged him oh Beast Bot it's you it's you she said hugging him even more tightly.

Beast Boy hugged her shhh it's ok now Terra it's alright he said. Terra hugged him w...what happend she asked? how did i get out? She asked. Beast Boy smiled we found this acid stuff that melted the rock and got you out he said Terra looked down at herself t..the suit she said i...it's gone she said. Yeah the suit kinda melted along with the rock. Terra gasped I...I thought I would be stuck with that thing forever s...s..she sighed she couldn't say his name it would bring too much sadness for her. Beast Boy hugged her i know what you mean Terra he said i know and it's alright.

Robin and the other titans came. We heard a noise and a scream he said he saw Terra was awake and saw the machine that was knocked over. Starfire let out a happy squeal. Terra oh Terra it's you i cannot believe you've finally awaken from your slumber she said Terra smiled it..it's great to see you too she said hey welcome back said Cyborg. She smiled thanks Cy she said then she looked at Raven h...hi Raven she said. Raven glared at her but said hi back and went to her room. Terra sighed i don't suppose Raven's very happy about me coming back? She asked. Robin sighed just give her some time she'll come around he said and we've voted and we want you back on the team he said. Terra gasped seriously? She asked. Robin smiled Terra what you did for us it was amazingly brave of you and if it wasn't for you we probably wouldn't be here right now he said. And you deserve it he said Terra smiled I...I need some time she said I need to think about this I need some time to clear my mind i've got a lot of things on my mind she said. Take all the time you need Terra said Robin and you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want and until you come to a desision let us know he said Terra smiled thanks Robin she said.

Later that night Terra had her old Titan outfit on and sitting on the edge of the roof. She sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs and she sighed looking out into the sky she saw a few pebbles beside her she looked at them nervously she sighed now she was afraid to use her powers she looked out into the night sky. Then she heard Beast Boy's voice Terra he said you ok? he asked. Terra turned and saw him hey she said what's up she asked. Beast Boy smiled nothing uhh so you umm are you gonna stay? He asked. Terra sighed i don't know Beast Boy I...I just don't think it's a good idea she said after what I almost did I just don't think i deserve it she said. But you do Terra Beast Boy said you sacrificed yourself for us you turned to stone for us you saved our lives you saved the entire earth practically you deffidentally deserve it he said. Terra smiled thanks Beast Boy that means a lot to me but it's just I...I...she sighed. Terra Beast Boy said listen to your heart what is it telling you he asked. Terra closed her eyes and listened it...it's telling me to stay. Why asked Beast Boy. because Terra began...beacuse I love you she said and I don't want to leave but I think it's the best way she said. Terra trust me he said the others really have forgiven you he said. Raven hasn't Terra said. Beast Boy sighed well she's gonna have to get over it which she will believe me Terra everything will be fine he said.

Terra sighed I don't know Beast Boy she said maybe i could stay for a while just untill i decide i want to be apart of the team she said.

We really would like it if you stayed Terra Beast Boy said it would be a lot of fun now that you're back we could catch up on some things he said.

He picked up a rock and threw it across the water and watched it skip remember this? He asked holding up a pebble.

Terra smiled and said yeah i remember she said. Beast Boy smiled and moved a pebble toward her.

Go ahead and skip your rock he said.

Terra looked at it nervously she picked it up with her hand and looked out to the water, she threw it as hard as she could but it didn't skip.

Beast Boy looked confused hey he said why didn't you use your powers to make the rock move? He asked he gasped after that you didn't forget how to use your powers now did you? He asked.

Terra looked at him no of course not she said it..it's just...that...she sighed. After what happened before when slade was controling me I....I I'm scared to use my powers she said.

Beast Boy smiled warmly at her hey he said you don't have to be scared he said. Slade's not here anymore and won't be controling you anymore I promise he said he moved another pebble toward her. Go on Terra he said make it skip he said remember when we first met down here we were skipping rocks and I couldn't get mine to skip and you told me to keep trying and handed me another one and it skipped that time? He asked.

Terra smiled yeah of course I remember she said then we started making faces at eachother it was funny she said.

Well Beast Boy said now I'm telling you to keep trying he said. Don't be afraid ok he said.

Terra looked at him and then at the small pebble she smiled and her eyes turned bright yellow the pebble lifted off the ground and shot straight out into the water.

Terra grinned.

Beast Boy smiled oh yeah he cheered way to go Terra he said. Terra giggled and hugged him. Thank you Beast Boy she said for helping me, for being there for me it means a lot to me she said.

Beast Boy smiled. No problem so umm you gonna stay? he asked.

Terra smiled yes i think i will she said. You were always there when i needed you and you still are thank you Beast Boy she said.

Beast Boy smiled I'll always be here for you Terra he said no matter what he said.

Terra wrapped her arms around Beast Boy after everything that happened before he was still here and never would give up on her she was more than thakful to have such a wonderful and loyal friend.

Beast Boy hugged her back he loved this girl more then life itself he would give anything just to be with her even his soul. He smiled so Terra ready to go back inside? He asked.

Terra smiled yes she said i am lets go she said.

Later that night Terra and Beast Boy called the others. Well Terra said I have made up my mind she said you are all willing to forgive me and it means a lot to me and i just want to say thank you all very much and I will stay and be apart of this team. She turned to Raven and said look i know it's going to take a lot more than just I'm sorry to earn your trust back Raven but if it's not to late I sure would like a second chance i know you don't like me and never have but it would mean a lot to me if you would let me be your friend again she said.

Raven sighed look I never hated you I could never hate anyone not even Beast Boy she said. Hey Beast Boy said from behind. Terra giggled softly. But said Raven I am willing to forgive you for what you did before because I really did miss you Terra I just didn't show it and I'm sorry for that she said.

So Terra said friends?

Raven looked at her Terra was smiling at her she held out her hand and slowly smiled back and said till the ends of the earth she said and took her and and shook it.

Terra smiled thank you Raven she said.

Robin smiled well Terra he said and handed her a communicator welcome back to the team.

Terra smiled and took the communicator.

Oh yeah said Cyborg welcome back Terra he said happily and gave her a hi five.

Wonderful said Starfire.

Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Terra smiled back and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

About 2 months later after Terra became a Titan again things got a little strange Terra started seeing Slade it was impossible Terra got rid of him. or that's what she thought.

One night Terra sat on her bed she listened to her ipod and thought about what was happening.

How could Slade be alive she said to herself h...he couldn't be it's impossible she thought it just doesn't make sense she said. Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. She opened it up and revealed Beast Boy on the other side.

Hey he said you feeling ok? he asked. Yeah Terra said i'm fine. she sighed this just doesn't make any sense she said walking back into her room and sitting back on her bed. Beast Boy walked in too. How could he still be alive he fell into a pit of lava she said not many people survive things like that you know she said. I know it's crazy said Beast boy I don't get it either but we're trying to figure things out ok so don't worry he said. Terra sighed.

Then Robin called on the intercome Titans main room now!

Beast Boy grabbed Terra's hand come on he said there's trouble! He and Terra ran into the main room.

Back in the assignment Robin Starfire, Raven, Cyborg were there too. What's going on asked? Beast Boy asked.

Look said Robin and pointed to the screen there was a Slade symbol Terra gasped NO! She shouted it can't be she said he's supposed to be dead! she said by this time she was breathing hard and a couple of tears escaped from her eyes and coming down her cheeks.

Beast Boy cupped her chin in his hands and caused her to look at him Terra shh shh look at me he said Terra looked at him with frieghtened eyes it's alright he said it's ok Terra hugged him tightly he heard her start to cry softly shhh he said shh softly everythings ok he said Terra sighed we'll find Slade and defeat him again said Robin right now we need to go investigate he said Titans go!

Back in Jump City the Titans walked and looked around everything seems normal said Robin. Then there was a big CRASH! Terra gasped Slade robots appeared in front of them Starfire gasped What shall we do? She asked. We fight said Robin. The titans got ready for battle Titans Go Robin shouted. He pulled out his staff and let a furious scream and smashed the head off of one, then Beast Boy took the form of a tiger and used his claws to smack them away, then he took the form of a giant gorilla and pounded his fists into the ground causing them to lose their balance and fall. Starfire with her eyes glowing bright green lunged starbolts at the robots letting screams of fury and destroying all the robots. Cyborg let a furious scream running straight towards a robot he punched him and fell to the ground then he switched to his cannon arm and shot them with it. Azarath Metrion Zinthos Raven chanted and sent construction poles at them. Terra let a furious scream her eyes began to glow yellow she summoned a large bolder and lunged it at the robots then she ripped up a platform of earth and flew high above the robots she let another furious scream and summoned more bolders she lunged them at all the robots she jumped down from her platform of earth and slamed her fists on the ground the ground ripped open and the robots lost thier balance and fell through she closed the ground and then breathing hard her eyes went back to blue. Wow Terra said Beast Boy uhh nice job he said Terra looked at him uhh thanks she said. Come on Titans said Robin we have to keep searching.

Terra walked down a small alley investigating. Hmmmm she said looks like this place is all clear she said to herself she continued walking. Suddenly there was a noise behind her she gasped and turned but nothing was there hmmm she mumbled but continued walking she was so confused and a little scared if slade was truely back he would try to take her away and try to control her again. This made Terra feel angry as she remembered what he did before, she sighed as control over her anger was slowly returning she decided to call Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, she said into the screen come in. Beast Boy's face appeared in the screen. Hey Terra he replied everything ok he asked. Terra nodded everything's fine she said to him no sign of Slade no anything she said. Beast Boy nodded meet us at the T car he said, ok Terra said and walked out of the alley maybe it was just a false alarm she thought to herself s she walked, he couldn't have come back he fell into a pit of lava no way could he have survived that she said to herself oh well she thought.

(Back at Titans Tower)

Terra, Robin said when they got home you didn't find anything did you? He asked.

Nothing Terra replied everything seemed ok for the moment she said. Robin nodded ok he said, still he was unconvinced it might have been a false alarm.

Later that night Terra sat on the roof looking out into the stars, it asn't long before Beast Boy found her. He sat beside her and smiled hi he said smiling. Terra smiled back hey she replied. So you ok? Asked Beast Boy. Terra nodded for now she said, but Beast Boy knew her way better then that he knew something was still troubling her.

Terra, He said finally i know that it's kinda hard to believe this but you know Slade is dead right? He said.

Terra nodded he has to be Slade fell into a pit of lava he couldn't have survived that, but still he has his own way of doing things.

Beast Boy sighed you're right about that but still it doesn't make any sense that he could've come back. Terra sighed I know but sometimes I feel like he's still there still watching me it's weird she said. Suddenly she began to feel cold she shivered as a gust of wind blew she sighed softly.

Beast Boy put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. It's ok he soothed her softly

Terra half smiled at him and hugged him, Thank you Beast Boy she said.

(That Night)

Terra twisted and turned in her covers she clenched her fists and muttered things like No, it can't be! s..stay away! She continued to twist around in her covers when suddenly she woke with fear.

She looked around her room, the beautiful stars reminded her of the night sky she used to sleep under before she became a titan the stars always helped her go to sleep, but that was before she met the devil man Slade now she had small troubles going to sleep. She sighed and layed down and went to sleep.

(Terra's Dream)

(Beast Boy and Terra on the ferris wheel) So what made you change your mind? He asked.

Excuse me? Terra replied, about going out with me said Beast Boy it was the ears wasn't it? ladies love the pointy ears. Terra laughed softly actually it was because of all the things i could've done tonight i realized all i wanted to do was spend time with you she said. Beast Boy smiled lucky for me you didn't have other plans, Terra suddenly looked scared. Beast Boy if you knew something bad about me would you still be my friend? She asked. Of course said Beast Boy, I mean if you were really my friend i could tell you anything and no matter how horrible it was you'd still like me right? She asked. Yes, Beast Boy replied i promise Terra no matter what! And he leaned in to kiss her when suddenly...Hello Terra said a familier voice remember me?

Terra gasped in fear and woke up again, she sighed and rolled over to her side. I'm never gonna get to sleep she thought to herself and slowly sleep began to overcome her she began to fall asleep.

She woke up the next day looking into Beast Boy's green eyes.

Morning sunshine he greeted.

Terra smiled good morning she said.

Beast Boy smiled come on he said Cyborg's got breakfast ready he said. Terra smiled sounds cool she replied.

(Main Room)

Hey said Beast Boy where's me tofu waffles?

Make em yourself Cyborg said I'm making breakfast for the meat lovers he said.

Grrr! Beast Boy growled.

Okay team Robin said we still need to go back into town and investigate it he said we don't have a lot of time.

Aww come on Robin why can't we have a break for once Beast Boy whined.

Slade isn't taking a break Beast Boy, Robin replied. He's planning something and I'm going to find out what he said.

Beast Boy groaned.

Later that day the titans split up and Terra walked around in the woods.

Well, well, well said a voice what do we have here?

Terra gasped in fear.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Terra gasped in fear as she whirled around to see a man in a metal suit.

It's been too long hasn't? he said.

Terra growled fiercely, Slade what do you want with me?

You know exactly what I want my dear, you made a promise to me and you will keep it he demanded.

Terra's eyes glowed a furious yellow color, she let out a scream of fury and lunged a bolder at him, Slade dodged it with his staff and wacked her.

Terra groaned in pain and shakingly stood up she summoned another bolder and lunged it at him.

(meanwhile)

Starfire screamed Robins name as he was slammed against the wall.

Are you alright? she asked in concern.

I'm ok Star, Robin replied, then all of a sudden Cinderblock attacked them from behind. Robin quickly jumped and grabbed Starfire's hand and she lunged star bolts at him letting a furious scream, Raven chanted her magic words Azarath Metrion Zinthos! and sent a bus flying at him Cinderblock groaned in pain he growled at Raven and started running towards her Raven flew off and Cyborg shot him with his cannon arm and Cinderblock fell to the groud in pain and then quickly Robin jumped onto Cinderblocks back and he put a bomb on his back and Cinderblock blew into a million pieces.

Robin sighed in relief, everyone ok? he asked.

The other titans nodded, Beast Boy who resumed human form looked around.

Where's Terra?

(Meanwhile)

Terra was slammed against the tree, she groaned in pain and shakingly stood up, she had bruises all over her Slade chuckled evily.

You know you're weak without me, Terra he said.

Terra growled fiercely, no Slade I'm not weak not when I have the titans by my side. She lunged rocks at him and Slade dodged them all and sent her flying and slammed against a tree. Ahh Terra grunted, She goaned laying on the ground, Slade walked toward her and pointed his gun at her, ready to strike when suddenly...

A green flash slammed into him sending him flying another way Slade grunted and was slammed against a bolder, he groaned and looked up, a green tiger was standing over Terra growling fiercely.

Slade chuckled evily, well well, well if it isn't the little green titan. Beast Boy? is it?

Beast Boy growled fiercely you know you're only one titan you will never defeat me he said.

Don't be so sure Slade.

Suddenly, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven appeared

Well hello Robin, nice to see you again Slade said.

Leave Terra alone, Slade Robin demanded.

Surrender, you are outnumbered said Starefire.

Never, Slade hissed and pulled out his staff and lunged at Robin.

Titans Go! Robin yelled.

Raven chanted her magic words Azarath Metrion Zinthos and lunged rocks at him, her eyes flashed in white and his staff was covered with black magical darkness and his staff was destroyed. Slade ran towards her but was slammed against the tree by a flying bolder Terra sent flying towards him. She growled fiercely, leave her alone she demanded. Slade ran towards her but then a green tiger ran into him and scratched his chest causing flesh to show, Cyborg shot him with his cannon arm and Starfire lunged starbolts at him Slade was slammed against a treeand groaned in pain. This is the last time Slade, Terra said, leave us alone! Slade made a sinister chuckle, do you really think you can order me around Terra? I am your master I command you! he hissed at her. That's where you're wrong Slade, said Terra You are not my master, you don't command me, I make my own choices from now on, and YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE! Then all of a sudden the world began to shake Terra's eyes blazed a yellow color the ground ripped open and the earth shook firecly, Slade lost his balance and fell inside letting a terrible yell echo, Terra let out a furious scream and the earth continued to shake violently and closed the ground. Terra panted out of breath she groaned in pain and fell unconsciencely.

Terra!

Beast Boy ran to her side, and held her up. Terra are you ok? he asked. and listened to her heart he heard slow and steady heartbeats. he sighed in relief she was still alive.

Lets go home, said Robin.

So how did u like it? chapter 4 is coming so keep on reviewing :D


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy sat there next to Terra's bed she layed there making so movement or anything. Beast Boy gripped her hand tightly.

How is she?

Beast Boy looked up and saw Raven.

Oh hey Rae, I think she's doing ok, he said.

You love her, don't you? Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded I do more than anything, I've aways loved her even when she was working with Slade, I just couldn't hate her I knew that she was still good inside she just needed someone to help her realize it.

Raven half smiled at him, She's lucky to have someone like you, Beast Boy I'm sure that she loves you too.

Beast Boy smiled, but I'm not sure she likes me I don't know how to tell her how I feel about her.

You can do it Beast Boy, Raven replied, I know you can because I've known you for a long time you have to just tell her whats in your heart.

Beast Boy smiled Thanks, Rae I can always count on you to help me.

Yeah well just don't expect me to help you with your love life Beast Boy, I don't do the love thing you know, Raven said.

Beast Boy chuckled don't worry I won't Rae, besides I already know that you have a crush on Cyborg.

Raven blushed and growled I DO NOT! She nearly yealled.

Beast Boy laughed you can deny it all you want Rae, but you know it's true, he said.

Raven's eyes flashed in white it's not true! she nearly yelled again.

Suddenly, Terra stirred in her sleep and moaned softly, Beast Boy started to panic.

Raven smiled well I'll leave you to tell her how you feel.

Wait..Raven how do I...Beast Boy started, but Raven had already left the room. Beast Boy groaned.

Terra sat up, and looked at him.

Beast Boy?

Beast Boy looked at her, h..hey Terra you feeling ok? he asked.

Terra nodded yeah I'm ok Beast Boy what happened I remember fighting Slade and then nothing.

Beast Boy smiled you totally wupped his butt Terr, he said but after you made the ground come open he fell in then you passed out. But the bad news it that he's still out there.

Terra sighed I just wish he would go away I don't want to be controlled again, because all he ever did was use my powers against me, and abuse me.

Beast Boy embraced her softly, hey it's ok Terra I won't let that happen to you anymore, I promise.

Terra hugged him back resting her chin on his shoulder and sighed, thanks BB she said thanks for always looking out for me, you're the greatest friend I could ever have.

Beast Boy sighed, Terra I've been wanting to say something to you ever since we met, I know it's kind of weird but Terra when we met I started to have this feeling inside, and I didn't know what it was until now so here it goes.

T..Terra, Beast Boy said I..I..I l..love y..you, I always have and I never want to lose you again because I love you very much and I don't think I could stand to be without you I was so upset while you were encased in stone and now I'm happy again because you're home now, he hugged her, I've missed you so much he said.

He looked into Terra's eyes and saw she was close to tears, he looked concerned.

T..Terra?

Terra smiled and hugged him Beast Boy I love you too and I feel the same way, when I was incased in the stone all I ever thought about was you. You were always in my dreams and thoughts, I love you she said.

Beast Boy smiled and leaned in close to her, Terra did the same and they got closer and closer and they kissed. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist while Terra wrapped hers around his neck. Raven was hiding behind the door and looked at the most adorable couple in the world. She smiled, and said Welcome home Terra, and walked away leaving the happy Beast Boy alone with his true love.

The end.

Well that's the end lol did ya'll like it? BB/Terra Rocks! I'll be making a lot more stories soon hope u enjoyed! :D R&R plz!


End file.
